I will always love you
by annitha mz
Summary: triste historia un annaxyho?...entren y lean y dejen reviews por fas!- me voy pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor, yo siempre te amare


I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU (yo siempre te amare)

Por: **annitha mz**

Capítulo 1 de dos

x-x—x—x—x—x-x—x-x—x—x

Y ahora mismo camino hacia mi habitación con la cabeza baja, está decidido no puedo continuar mas con esta farsa que solo nos hace daño, si tan solo todo hubiera seguido como estaba pero tenía que pasar tal vez era el destino fuera lo que fuera paso, te he lastimado y creo que esto es lo menos que te debo, aun que se que sufrirás pero te estoy dando una oportunidad, te mostrare la salida.

Y mi habitación la misma, con ese aroma en el aire, el que dices que te gusta, te amo, pero esto tiene que acabar, soy la peor persona por hacerte sufrir de tal manera pero ya no puedo, cuanto más tiempo tarde más doloroso será para ambos.

Digo para ambos porque aun que no lo creas me duele tanto hacerte esto, a ti que me protegiste desde pequeña y eso jamás lo olvidare, me hacías llorar de tal forma que cuando volví te arrepentiste, sabias lo que te esperaba, sonrió pero no una sonrisa triunfante una sonrisa llena de amargura y tristeza, inmensa tristeza solo por ti yoh.

Te traicione y no soy digna de ser tu esposa, de ser la esposa del gran yoh asakura.

Hao vino a mí y me obligo, eso lo diría para zafarme de la culpa por que yo se lo permití, le permití entrar en mi cama para protegerte, pero no fue tan malo podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que estarías bien.

A un me arrepiento pude haber hecho tantas cosas para pararlo, se supone que soy anna kyoyama pude haberme opuesto.

Me siento en el frio piso de madera de la habitación iluminada por el sol, la habitación que veré por última vez, que tonta eh sido, pero a pesar de mi estupidez te amare por siempre asakura.

Mis manos tiemblan al tomar esa hoja, me detengo al tomar la plumilla, y por segunda vez me detengo al ver los objetos frente a mí, ¿será lo correcto?

Claro que es lo correcto, lo correcto para ti, para el futuro rey shaman por que se que lo lograras, se que lograras lo que te propongas, lograras ser feliz sin mis errores, no sé por qué tanto drama me repito en la cabeza, jamás mostrarte interés por mí, pero que interés tendrías fue solo un compromiso planeado por otras personas, ni si quiera sé si me amas tanto como yo ati, pero eso no importa se que te amo y sé que cometí errores pero ya está decidido, hoy mismo me iré.

Miro el papel en blanco, por dónde empezar, como escribirte una carta que no te haga sentir culpa, eres tan noble yoh, no sé por dónde empezar.

El sol en mi ventana se ah ido, ya casi no ay luz en la habitación, hace poco escuche que bajaste al primer piso, escuche tu tan sonada canción sobre las naranjas, creo que es hora, sobre mis manos un papel con unas cuantas palabras marcadas sobre ella, la doblo a la mitad, tomo mi yukata blanca, ¿blanca? Manchada literalmente por la vergüenza que siento al ser tan cobarde, por el dolor que tengo al ver mi pálido rostro reflejado sobre el agua tan cristalina de la tina que se llena de agua.

Entre al toque sentí la fría agua, por última vez miro el buro donde deje la carta, por última vez miro el baño y finalmente me sumerjo en el agua.

Sentía una sensación terrible, siento como mi garganta se llenaba de agua y con mis manos me sostenía de los bordes de la tina, tenía un reflejo inmenso de salir y tomar aire pero no, ya es tarde, las cosas ya esta hechas siento mi corazón acelerarse de una forma aterradora, abro los ojos y veo atravez del agua, algún dia leí que una persona tardaba en ahogarse d minutos, me dije que no pues era demasiado tiempo ahora veo que tal vez sea cierto esto parece una eternidad, abrí la boca soltando burbujas que se rompían al llegar a la superficie después solo cerré los ojos con pesadez y mis manos dejaron de retener mi salida.

Sobre el muro una nota que decia unas cortas y simples palabras

_Si yo me quedara__  
__Solamente estorbaría en tu camino__  
__Pues, me voy pero sé__  
__Los dos sabemos que no soy lo que tú necesitas__  
__Y yo siempre te amaré__  
__Siempre te amaré yoh_

___Espero que la vida te trate bien, y espero que tengas__  
__Todo lo que soñaste__  
__Y te deseo alegría__  
__Y felicidad__  
__Pero por sobre todo, deseo que ames__  
__porque desde donde este yo siempre te amaré__  
__Siempre te amaré__ asakura  
__amare Tu cariño, tu risa, a ti, te amo__  
__Yo siempre, siempre te amaré..._

**X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X**

¿Que tal demasiado depresivo? Bueno la carta es la letra de la canción de I WILL ALWAYS LOVE de whitney Houston

Me surgió de pronto escribir esto, ya dije habrá segunda parte, llamada media vida que será un POV de yoh un dia después del suicidio de anna. (Espérenlo)

Espero que les guste, y espero que me dejen reviews!

Si hay alguna duda me la dejan en un review y tratare de contestar sus dudas en la segunda parte

pages/Tinitha-ptd/607332462613841

Únanse al link de arriba y ahí podrán ver noticias sobre mis fics, por cierto que ya subí el segundo capítulo de RECUERDAME.

Bye

**Annitha mz**


End file.
